Undeveloped Star Trek episodes
Numerous undeveloped Star Trek episodes were written for various Star Trek series that were submitted or developed for production, but for various reasons never aired, as was the case with several other [[undeveloped Star Trek projects|undeveloped Star Trek projects]]. Star Trek is..., the very first series outline, listed a number of short ideas for episodes, some of which were later worked out. David Gerrold presents his case of failed story, outline or script submittals during his early attempts to write for Star Trek: The Original Series. These outlines were later presented in his book The Trouble With Tribbles. James Van Hise further explored in his book, Trek: The Unauthorized Behind-The-Scenes Story of The Next Generation, several other unfilmed or unproduced episodes written for Star Trek: The Next Generation, most notably the controversial episode, written by Gerrold, entitled "Blood and Fire." Further episodes can be found at Star Trek: Phase II. ''The Original Series'' Bandi "Bandi" was a story premise written by David Gerrold that he submitted in . ;External Link: * Link to script The Fuzzies "The Fuzzies", later titled "A Fuzzy Thing Happened to Me...", was written by David Gerrold and submitted in . This episode would later evolve into . ;External Link: * Link to script The Godhead "The Godhead" was written by John Meredyth Lucas. It was outlined . ;External Link: * Link to script He Walked Among Us "He Walked Among Us" was a script written by Gene L. Coon and Norman Spinrad for TOS Season 2. The first draft was dated . Joanna "Joanna" was written by Dorothy Fontana, as the first episode to feature Joanna McCoy, the daughter of Leonard McCoy. The outline was submitted and would later be heavily rewritten to become . ;External Link: * Link to script The Joy Machine "The Joy Machine" was written by Theodore Sturgeon. This script was later novelized under the same title, The Joy Machine, by James Gunn in . The Lost Star "The Lost Star" was written by John Meredyth Lucas. It was outlined on . ;External Link: * Link to script Mission Into Chaos "Mission Into Chaos" was written by David P. Harmon and Gene L. Coon, with the first draft dated . This episode would be heavily rewritten to become . ;External Link: * Link to script The Pastel Terror "The Pastel Terror" written by Larry Niven. This story was never submitted but would be published in the fanzine Apa-L in 1971 and in the fanzine T-Negative 17 in 1972. ;External Link: * Link to script Perchance To Dream "Perchance To Dream" was written by J.M. Winston, outlined . The Protracted Man "The Protracted Man" was written by David Gerrold and submitted . ;External Link: * Link to script Rock-A-Bye Baby, Or Die! "Rock-A-Bye Baby, Or Die!" was written by George Clayton Johnson in . ;External Link: * Link to script The Shadow of Space "The Shadow of Space" was written by Philip José Farmer in . ;External Link: * Link to script Shol "Shol" was written Darlene Hartman, outlined . ;External Link: * Link to script Sketches Among The Ruins of My Mind "Sketches Among The Ruins of My Mind" was written by Philip José Farmer in . ;External Link: * Link to script The Stars of Sargasso "The Stars of Sargasso" was written by Dorothy Fontana. It had a draft date of and was intended for the undeveloped TOS Season 4. It was the second attempt to introduce Joanna McCoy. Tomorrow the Universe "Tomorrow the Universe" was written by Paul Schneider. The first draft was dated and was intended for TOS Season 2. Tomorrow Was Yesterday "Tomorrow Was Yesterday" was a sixty page outline written by David Gerrold in , intended to be a two-part episode. Gerrold stated that he wrote the story as a two-parter for two reasons: a) "for more money" for him, and b) "it would have meant a greater spread of money in the budget for sets, costumes and actors." According to Gene Coon, "Mr. Gerrold's outline was by no means inadequate. It is, as a matter of fact, very adequate." He further stated despite this, "to film the two-part story outlined here would probably cost $6-700,000" and that it was "too elaborate for television. What he has written is a good motion picture treatment for ideally a $2-3,000,000 picture." Gerrold attempted to turn the outline in to a novel during the late 1960s, but he would take the story into a different direction retitling the manuscript as "Yesterday's Children," which was later published by Dell Books in July 1972, and later renamed "Starhunt." In he would revisit his original story in the novel The Galactic Whirlpool. This story was completely unrelated to . ''The Next Generation'' Blood and Fire "Blood and Fire" was a controversial episode written by David Gerrold which involved allegedly gay characters and an allegory on AIDS. The rejection of this episode is what ultimately led to Gerrold leaving TNG. :A description of and commentary upon this unproduced episode may be found at Forgotten Trek. This episode has since been adapted and filmed as an episode of the fan series Star Trek: Phase II. David Gerrold directed it and it stars Denise Crosby as Tasha Yar's ancestor. Interestingly enough, one of the gay characters in this story is Peter Kirk, Captain Kirk's nephew from . Blood and Ice "Blood and Ice" was Herb Wright's second draft of Gerrold's "Blood and Fire". Wright kept the same basic adventure, but removed the allegedly gay characters and the AIDS allegory. Despite the rewrite, this version remained unfilmed as well. The Bonding "The Bonding" was written by Lee Maddux, draft dated . Completely unrelated to . Children of the Light "Children of the Light" was written by Michael Okuda The Crystal Skull "The Crystal Skull" was written by Patrick Barry Dead On My Feet "Dead On My Feet" was written by Richard Krzemien, draft date . Deadworld "Deadworld" was written by James Van Hise in . According to Van Hise: :"I wrote the story in 1987 at the behest of a mutual friend of Gerd Oswald. Oswald had directed a couple of ''Star Trek episodes in the sixties ( , ) and I'd spoken to him while he was directing an episode of the new Twilight Zone for CBS when I visited that studio in 1986. Oswald was looking for a story he could take to Paramount for The Next Generation which he could attach himself to as the director. He read this outline but rejected it as being "too depressing." I told my friend that Gerd, who was then in his seventies, was obviously a man who had never come to terms with his own mortality. Gerd Oswald died two years later of cancer." The Hands of Time "The Hands of Time" was written by Ken Glidin The Immunity Syndrome "The Immunity Syndrome" was written by J.D. Kurtz. Completely unrelated to . The Legacy "The Legacy" was written by Paul Aratow. Completely unrelated to . The Lost and the Lurking "The Lost and the Lurking" was written by Robert Wesley Maxa Junda "Maxa Junda" was written by Kevin L. Hing, draft dated . The May Fly "The May Fly" was written by Richard Krzemien, draft date . The Neutral Zone "The Neutral Zone" was written by Greg Strangis. Completely unrelated to . The One and Lonely "The One and Lonely" was written by Richard Krzemien, draft date . Shattered Time "Shattered Time" was written by Eric A. Stillwell, first draft dated . See Spot Run "See Spot Run" was written by Michael Halperin. Somewhen "Somewhen" was written by Vanna Bonta. Terminus "Terminus" was a story written by Philip and Eugene Price, revised by Robert Lewin and Dorothy Fontana. It featured a character that would later be re-conceived as Lore. Two Yuffs Two Many "Two Yuffs Two Many" was written by Richard Krzemien, draft date . ''Deep Space Nine Dysfunctional * Ezri secretly arranges to have the Dax removed. http://www.well.com/~sjroby/lcars/1998.html Category:Episodes de:Nicht produzierte Episoden